


If You Love Me, Let Me Go

by straightouttapopstar



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Dedesuka, Feels, Fluff, Gijinka, Graduation, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sadness, enjoy, highschool, i think, only a bit, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/pseuds/straightouttapopstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of graduation, and the two young boys are feeling at a loss. Amidst a cheerful chaos of ecstatic teenagers and their equally overjoyed parents, they are thinking whether they'll have a chance to say 'I love you' ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me, Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuttynoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttynoon/gifts).



The minute we saw the caps being thrown in the air, we locked stares. The second we saw parents walking up to the stage and congratulating their sons and daughters, we caught each other's hands.  
The second I saw that a tear appeared in his eye, we ran.  
We didn't mind that we didn't receive attention for what we did. We were young, reckless beings with unplanned futures who didn't mind a little bit of fun. We were little specks of dust on the snowglobe that we called the world, and we were constantly getting lost in it. His breaths were gradually getting faster and heavier, and beautiful waterfalls were making their way out of his emerald greens. I knew he tried not to cry - he has always been a very sensitive individual, but tried to remain brave for me. I also tried to remain brave for him.  
In a daze of stress and unfulfilled promises, we reached the school toilets. They were the classic facilities - always plain white tiles and smelling of stale air freshener, the one they had been using since you entered school until the very day you were leaving it. God knows how many times they were cleaning the sinks, they still couldn't erase the graffiti I did there in tenth grade. You know, tenth grade, where all you do is have sex - and so the graffiti, in large purple and green letters said 'D + E' in a poorly-drawn heart. I never had the art skills that would express my affection sufficiently enough.  
We ran into the spacious room and slammed the doors against the white-washed tiles, sending a reverberation around the toilets. Hell, I even saw the sinks shaking from the impact. However, no one was in school and at that point, I couldn't care less.  
My little man took a quick detour to the tissues and almost ripped the whole roll out in gentle fury.  
"Why? Dedede, tell me why?"  
I looked at him in understanding, wishing that he didn't have to experience this pain.  
"Wait, what did your parents say?"  
His hands dropped from the plastic tissue holder to his sides, giving me the answer I didn't want.  
"Halcandran."  
I rushed to his side in shock, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"No, you just can't..."  
"You?"  
I took a deep breath. I wasn't ready to disappoint him.  
"Dreamlandian."  
He slowly stepped over to the low-positioned windowsill and climbed on top of it. Only then did I notice that his face was absolutely red from tears.  
Why did he have to suffer because of my decisions?  
"Look, Escargon, I'm sorry..."  
"It's not your fault. Why are you blaming yourself for something you ultimately had no part in?"  
"But if only my parents had chosen Halcandran instead--"  
"It doesn't matter."  
After the final words had been spoken, the silence reigned over our voices and minds. We were at loss, we didn't know what to say anymore. Escargon traced the lines of the tiles on the walls with his finger, all the while weeping silently.  
From the only window there was in the bathroom, the general excitement and chatter from the graduation died away.  
"It's been an hour."  
No reply.  
"Do you think they'll try to find us?"  
Escargon shrugged at my stupid conversation starter. I decided that it was all or nothing now, and that I could spice up the atmosphere.  
I singlehandedly grabbed Escargon's shoulder and pulled him to me, catching him in my hands so the little porcelain doll wouldn't fall. Then I dropped to the cold hard ground with him in my hands, nothing but a few milimetres of tense, desire-filled air between us.  
"Dedede... I'll miss you so much..."  
I didn't know whether I was dreaming, or whether his voice had actually gained this lustful quality that I didn't expect from him. I pressed him against me a bit more, trying to show how much I really loved him.  
"It's okay, Escargon..."  
I had been strong for too long. I tried my best for him - for Escargon, my angel, my ambition, my lovely little guy.  
"It's not okay!"  
Suddenly, my waterworks opened and I just couldn't hold my feelings in anymore. We both accelerated our wails and lied down in the bathroom, holding onto each other and ignoring the freezing white tiles all around us.  
I decided to step it up a notch, slowly beckoning his face towards mine. He agreed without complaint and I pressed my lips against his.  
It wasn't a shock - more like a habit. For the last year, we'd been trying to run away from the monotonous everyday and just spend time with each other. The final year had been tough, what with the exams and social and family pressures and all, but we didn't care. All we cared about, from the moment we saw each other, was us and us only.  
"Ahh, Dedede... I love you..."  
He gasped in between each and every kiss and I was ecstatic. I was enjoying the moment the best as I could, knowing very well that someone would eventually find us and find out what we've been up to for the last year. Seeing Escargon in my arms, kissing me and showing his love for the last time in my whole life was the best graduation present I could have received.  
I proceeded to bite his neck very gently, eliciting excited squeals and fast breaths from him.  
"What will I do without you, Escargon?"  
He giggled, and I was finally at ease to see him smile for the first time in a week.  
"Oh I don't know, bite the neck of some other woman?"  
I decided to bite him a little harder just so he would shout in annoyance.  
"Ow! Hey, I was only telling the truth..."  
"No one's more important than you. I love you, Escargon."  
He pushed my face right into his neck, the shivers on my legs and arms growing more apparent as I savoured the moment. I remained on his side and he rocked me from side to side whilst humming a peaceful tune.  
"I love you, too."  
It was difficult to coerce him into saying it, but once it had got out of his soft, delightful lips, I couldn't keep my smile in no longer. It was my turn to embrace him as much as I could, making my hands encircle his chest until they met at his back and formed an unbreakable bond.  
I couldn't let him go.  
I wouldn't let him go.  
The depressing thoughts resurfaced as he tried to shuffle out of my loving grasp. His tears started to fall and met my skin in a cold splash of reality. I lingered on him, squeezing him harder and not moving at all.  
"Dedede..."  
That calm voice before the storm. That calm voice which was telling me that everything will be okay, even though it won't be.  
"...Isn't it about time you let me go?"  
After I pressed a meaningful kiss to his nurtured neck, I stared at him affectionately.  
"I will never let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you have enjoyed this oneshot ;3;  
> Please do leave kudos and reviews!! Thank you very much for your attention and support, dearie ;^;  
> Dedicated to my lovely and amazing friendo, gala_stars.  
> ~Roz


End file.
